


Aphrodesia

by snafutype



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Biting, Creepy Adam is Creepy, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Hair-pulling, Implied Stalking, Light Bondage, M/M, Marking, Morally Ambiguous Character, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, One-Sided Attraction, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snafutype/pseuds/snafutype
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The novel 'Aphrodesia: A Novel of Suspense' centers on an aphrodisiac perfume so powerful that it drives some people to kill their lovers in a fit of insatiable lust."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aphrodesia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deathgurgle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathgurgle/gifts).



> deathgurgle requested a Mordam fic for their birthday, and what was originally supposed to be a one-shot turned into this mess. I'm so, so sorry. Henry deserves so much better than this. Also, apologies for unscientific use of imaginary drugs to fit my needs for the fic.
> 
> This is only my second fic on here and one of the few ones I've written for this fandom so I hope it's enjoyable!

Henry stepped into the antiques shop, the bell chiming his arrival to an empty room, save for the many old objects lying about. "Abe?" he called as he loosened his scarf, heading towards the back of the shop. "Abe, I'm home." The silence answered him, informing Henry that Abe must have been out with some friends for the evening. Not unpleasant. He could make himself a cup of tea and do some reading or some research, without disturbance.

Humming softly and tunelessly to himself, Henry climbed the stairs to their apartment. He enjoyed peaceful evenings like this, with nothing in particular to worry about. Their home felt... safe, comfortable. He and Abe had certainly created a pleasant life for themselves. The apartment above the antiques shop was one of the places that felt the most like home to Henry, after all these years, and it was mostly thanks to Abe that Henry still felt he had a home and family. He didn't know where he would be without him, lost in a world without anyone left with which to spend his many, many remaining years.

Henry slipped out of his jacket and set about putting the kettle on, selecting a darjeeling as a nice evening tea to relax with. He was taking his favorite cup and saucer out of the cabinet when a soft noise came from the direction of the bedroom. Perhaps Abe was home after all, and merely taking a nap or some such thing. Henry had warned him against napping so late in evening, it couldn't be good for his circadian rhythms. Deciding to investigate while the water was heating up, Henry walked towards the bedroom, beginning to undo his tie as he went. "Abraham? Are you there?" The lights to the bedroom were off, and Henry frowned slightly as he searched along the wall in the dark for the switch. It was unlike Abe to go to bed so early, and Henry began to worry that he might not be feeling well. 

Flicking on the light, Henry was greeted by an empty room, which was both curious and worrisome. Apparently Abe wasn't home after all. Perhaps he had merely imagined the noise? He could have sworn he had heard the sound of another human in the apartment, but it was possible fatigue had gotten the better of him after such a long day. Letting out a quiet laugh at his own silliness, Henry turned to head back towards the kitchen, when he was suddenly shoved up against the doorjamb, one arm grabbed and twisted painfully up behind his back.

"Hello, Henry." The cool, smooth voice instantly sent a shock of adrenaline and panic through Henry, and he knew exactly who it was. This was not the first time that voice had greeted him out of the darkness, and the results were rarely pleasant. He gritted his teeth and began to struggle, but the surprisingly strong grip on his arm only tightened, forcing his arm into an unnatural position that strained his joints and made him wince with pain. 

"Adam," he hissed, aiming his glare over his shoulder, though he couldn't quite make out the other man. "How did you get in here? Where's Abraham?"

The only response was a soft chuckle, until Adam shifted into Henry's view, a smirk curving his lips as he tipped his gaze up from under the felt cap that seemed to be his preferred attire. "No need to worry about that right now," came his cool response, as he leaned in to Henry's face. "Abraham is safe, since I know that's what you're most concerned about." Henry clenched his teeth, glowering at Adam. How could he trust– 

"How are you supposed to trust my word, though? Here." There was a rustling, then Adam's gloved hand held up a piece of paper, which Henry had to focus his gaze on before he could recognize Abe's familiar handwriting. "He left you this note, saying he was going over to that wartime friend's of his, planning on staying late and that you shouldn't wait up for him. What a darling son you have, Henry. So very considerate." The paper disappeared again, and Henry allowed himself a slow breath. He couldn't guarantee that Adam wasn't lying, but it _was_ his habit to seek out opportunities for his strange rendezvouses, rather than forcing his way in. And Abe _had_ mentioned perhaps paying a visit to Marco recently, planning on catching up and having some drinks...

"That doesn't change the fact that you've broken in to my home," Henry hissed, struggling again against Adam's sharp grip. "What do you want?" 

Adam laughed again softly, that infuriating chuckle that sent cold spikes of dread down Henry's spine. "What do I always want? To see you, Henry." He allowed his smirk to widen a little, though his eyes stayed cold. "Though I have a bit of a _treat_ in mind this time." Before Henry could open his mouth to question, _a treat for whom, exactly–_ he felt cold metal suddenly close around his wrist, a click of finality making him stiffen slightly. ... _Handcuffs?_ His other wrist was grasped roughly, twisting to meet the first as metal closed around that one as well. 

"Recognize these?" came a purr from behind him. "Mm, no, I don't suppose you would... Though I picked them up recently from an _acquaintance_ of yours." Adam tugged at the short chain of the shackles, testing their strength as he leaned in close to Henry's face. "I'll admit the Frenchman is _quite_ fascinating. I was so glad to be introduced to her shop, and to this lovely piece. They're antique, from Sing Sing. She and I seem to share some similar tastes and... hobbies." 

Henry made a mental note to never make Abe step foot in that shop ever again, now that he knew of Adam's patronage. Or perhaps he had stolen the shackles, sometime around that one night when he had appeared in the Frenchman's basement, just when Henry needed him...

Henry shook his head slightly, pushing away the his conflicted thoughts. Adam was cruel, irrational, a _psychopath_... He had him _handcuffed_ , for goodness sake. Henry twisted his wrists again, but it was no use – the shackles, despite being old, were perfectly functional, and he couldn't wriggle out of them. "Let me go," he hissed, mostly out of exasperation. "I don't like your little _games_ , Adam... Now get these off of me." 

A soft tutting noise came from behind him, along with an oddly gentle caress along his spine, making Henry shudder and shy away, though that only pressed him closer to the wall. 

"Oh come now, Henry. You know I don't give up my catches that easily. Aren't you tired of being such a spoilsport?" Adam's hand slipped over Henry's shoulder, snakelike, catching hold of his loosened tie and slipping it out of the collar of his shirt, only to return a moment later, tugging the silky fabric around to cover Henry's eyes and tying it deftly at the back of Henry's head before he could even react. "Now be a dear, Henry, and do as I say."

Losing his vision made Henry's heart rate jump, feelings of panic rising in his throat. He couldn't see Adam, couldn't anticipate what was going to happen, couldn't tell if the next thing he was going to feel would be a hand or a blade. His powers of observation were so limited like this, and when it came to Adam, he much preferred to have as many senses focused on him as possible. He had no idea what the other immortal was planning, and that made him truly afraid. He practically jumped when a hand settled in the center of his back in between his shoulder blades, and Adam's silken voice spoke up much closer to his ear than it had been before. 

"Relax," he murmured, tugging Henry away from the wall, away from his support, and guiding him into the unknown. "I'm right here. I've got you." Somehow, the words did not give the comforting feeling Adam may or may not have intended, and yet Henry allowed himself to be prodded forward, only tripping slightly over his own feet. Suddenly Adam was the only thing he could rely on, and as much as he loathed that thought, Henry was forced to trust in him until he could find some way out of this impossible situation.

Adam's hands pressed and pulled on Henry's shoulders, turning him, disorienting him, until suddenly a hand on his chest shoved him back, the edge of the bed hitting the back of Henry's legs, and he sat down hard on the mattress. At least he had something solid under him again, and he took a shaky breath, trying desperately to reorient himself. He could hear Adam's almost-silent footsteps pacing somewhere in front of him, and a breathy, barely-there laugh that still set his nerves on edge. "Very good, Henry," came Adam's voice from somewhere above him, and Henry could feel the other man's leg brush barely against his own as he stepped in close. "I can always count on you to be so obedient."

Henry opened his mouth to reply indignantly, but suddenly there was a gloved hand gripping his jaw, a leather-clothed thumb shoving into the corner of his mouth and forcing it open. Henry recoiled, trying to jerk away, but before he could, cool glass was pressed to his lips and liquid ran over his tongue. He resisted the urge to swallow, but it was too late, and he choked on the sickeningly sweet and bitter flavor of whatever it was Adam had just given him. Wherever the liquid touched, Henry could feel a warmth and numbness begin to take hold, and he grimaced, mind racing to try and determine if he knew what kind of substance it could be. 

"Wh... What did you just give me?" he gritted out, glowering behind his makeshift blindfold. "Poison? That seems rather pointless, after you worked _so hard_ to get in here." He spat out the words like he wished he could spit out the liquid, using condescension to mask the fear that was making his heart pound. He was still afraid of death, even if it was something that would actually free him from this situation sooner.

Adam merely laughed, infuriating Henry with his seemingly endless amusement at Henry's expense. "Poison? Don't be silly, Henry, you should know me better than that. No, I simply happened to pick up another little _trinket_ while I was visiting the Frenchman..." Henry inhaled sharply as he felt Adam lean in over him, reaching around to undo the tie and slip it off his eyes. He blinked up at the other immortal as Adam smirked down at him, holding up a small vial with the remnants of a golden-colored liquid in it. "Supposedly it's a powerful aphrodisiac... but you'll be letting me know the effects, won't you, Henry?"

Henry tried to come up with a response, but his tongue felt heavy and thick in his mouth, his lips numb, a similar feeling to when he'd had far too much wine. He glared up at Adam, but it was growing hard to focus or channel his annoyance at the other, his thoughts becoming fuzzy. Had Adam really given him some kind of drug that was meant to be an _aphrodisiac_? He had to know that such things weren't real... Though there were certain substances that could... encourage such feelings, but that depended on the person and their persuasions when taking them. Henry had thought that he had enough strength of will to withstand any sort of substance like that... and yet here he was, finding it harder and harder to sit still on the bed as he became hyper aware of every sensation on his skin. He struggled against the shackles, his breath coming shorter as he wet his lips, blinking up at Adam with a furrowed brow. "I... I don't understand," he mumbled. "It shouldn't–"

"Shouldn't work? Tsk, Henry, I thought you of all people would keep an open mind." Adam's lips were still curled into a smirk, and he straightened up, before suddenly shoving at the center of Henry's chest again, toppling him back onto the bed. Towering over the other, he slowly began to tug off his gloves, looking smug at the current situation. "There are all sorts of substances you've hardly had the time to discover, aren't there? You forget you're no longer the oldest, or the wisest. There are so _very_ many things I can teach you still, Henry." Removing his cap, Adam set his belongings on the dresser across from the bed, then stripped off his overcoat to fold it up and place it next to his other things, completely unhurried in his movements. "For instance... It's been quite a long time, if ever, since you've been with a man, mm?"

Henry's breath caught in his chest, his cheeks suddenly burning. He turned his face aside, refusing to dignify Adam with an answer. But even just those words were enough to stir some long-buried feelings... or perhaps it was the supposed aphrodisiac making his skin feel hot. Henry squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that somehow that would give him better control of his body and perhaps the situation. His efforts were for naught, however, as fingers ran through his hair and _tugged_ , forcing his eyes open with a sharp cry. Adam was leaning over him, drawing him close by the fist in his hair, that lazy shark-like smile still playing over his lips. "It's been a while since you've even been kissed... Hasn't it, Henry?" His voice was soft, almost pitying, and Henry was frozen in response as the other immortal leaned down to press their lips together. 

It was almost as if an electric sensation coursed through Henry, and after a moment of shock, he was responding, letting out a soft noise as he pressed back up into Adam's kiss. This was totally unlike him. He didn't even intend to act, but something was driving him, making him _want_ this physical sensation, making him _crave_ it. Adam's grip on his hair lightened, shifting to comb his fingers through Henry's hair, almost petting him as he deepened the kiss. Henry could do nothing but wriggle under Adam, hungrily kissing him back despite his better judgment while trying to find a comfortable spot with his cuffed hands pinned beneath him. The aphrodisiac _did_ seem to be working; otherwise, Henry would never be acting like this towards _Adam_ of all people. But now, it was as if he couldn't help himself, soft noises filling the room that it took him a minute to realize were his own.

Adam drew away after an endless moment, and Henry loathed himself for the way he chased after the other's lips. He felt dizzy and almost drunken, his thoughts muddled from whatever it was Adam had given him. He groaned softly, turning his face away again as he struggled to shift away from Adam. 

"Ah, ah," came Adam's soft voice as he grasped Henry's chin, brushing a thumb over his lower lip. "Don't fight it, Henry... Just relax." Adam's voice was almost hypnotic, and Henry blinked up at him hazily, going still as he panted softly. He had no control anymore; he was succumbing to every little sensation, his body acting of its own accord despite his better judgment. He had never felt like this before, completely out of control and unable to do anything about it, but somehow his mind was calm. He couldn't fight the sensitivity that was creeping along his skin, the heat slowly overwhelming him and making him want. It had been so very long since he had been with anyone, and suddenly Adam had appeared and in one swift movement had struck up an unnatural desire in him. There wasn't much Henry could do to resist the effects of the aphrodisiac taking hold, and he shivered underneath Adam, feeling vulnerable and confused in what exactly it was he wanted.

His attention was caught by Adam running a hand down his chest, smiling down at Henry with a self-satisfied look that would normally irritate Henry to no end. But something in the liquid he had ingested made everything more tolerable, putting Henry in a passive mood that he could tell Adam was enjoying very much. The other man grinned sharply, shifting to place a knee on the bed and lean over Henry with a predatory look on his face. "I can see it's working quite well," he murmured, thumbing along Henry's jaw, his cool hand caressing in a way that Henry would almost call affectionate. Struggling to focus, Henry furrowed his brow, swallowing thickly before he spoke up. 

"Why... why are you doing this?" he mumbled, his mouth cottony and slow. Adam gazed fondly at him for a moment, letting out a breathy laugh. 

"Because we're soul mates, Henry. I want to spend time with you, but you always refuse me. So I decided to make it so that for once, it will be _you_ who is desperate for _me_.”

Henry's heart stammered in his chest, and he suppressed a soft noise, his face feeling hot. Adam... wanted him. _Loved_ him, perhaps. The thought that he did all of this as some twisted form of affection made Henry shiver, though he could no longer tell if it was from fear or... something else. It was getting harder to solidify thoughts, his mind distracted by his body reacting to every small touch. It took him a moment to realize Adam was undoing the buttons of his shirt, fingers grazing along his bare skin as he went. Henry bit down on his lip, resisting his body's need to arch up into that touch, despite how badly he _needed_ it. But Adam could read his every move, snickering quietly as he spread his cool palms over Henry's heated skin. 

"Don't hold back, Henry," he cooed softly, leaning in close to brush his lips over Henry's. Henry startled, shying away at first from the other's close proximity, but he was finding it harder and harder to resist the carnal impulses the aphrodisiac was causing. After a moment he leaned up, hesitantly, barely brushing his lips over Adam's, so that he could _feel_ when Adam smirked with triumph. 

Gazing up into those dark, shark-like eyes, Henry spoke quietly, murmuring against Adam's lips. "Take the shackles off, Adam. Please... Let me go." 

Adam's expression flickered for a moment, his smirk disappearing briefly before he let out a sharp laugh. "Ah, I'm afraid I can't do that just yet, Henry. You're being very good, but we've barely even begun. And I'm not sure you're fully... invested, just yet." 

One of Adam's hands slipped down, and Henry gasped sharply as he felt his palm pressing against the front of his trousers, grinding down against his groin. He arched as a moan tore its way out from somewhere low in his chest, eyes slipping shut, and he knew there was no way back from this point. Adam had him just where he wanted him, and Henry didn't have any willpower left to stop him or even put up any sort of resistance. 

Breathing heavily, Henry rocked his hips up to meet Adam's hand, only to have the pressure disappear as quickly as it had first appeared. Letting out a frustrated groan, Henry squirmed against the sheets, slitting an eye open to glower at Adam. The other immortal was obviously taking a lot of enjoyment out of antagonizing Henry, and he smirked with faux innocence down at his captive. 

"Is there something you want to say to me?" he purred, voice sickeningly sweet as his fingers grazed Henry's hips, strategically avoiding the area that would provide him with any sort of satisfaction. 

"...Please," Henry gritted out after a pause, battling with himself about whether to give in to Adam's obvious ploy for his obedience. His face heated up with embarrassment, and he avoided Adam's persistent gaze. He hated to admit his desperation, but he _needed_ Adam to touch him, needed some kind of gratification. The substance in his system had him willing to do anything for relief, including sacrificing his closely-held dignity, though the last shreds of it meant he did so with some reluctance.

Adam merely tutted at him, however, that cruel smile still playing over his lips as his hands roamed everywhere but where Henry wanted them to. "Not quite," he murmured, his tone growing cold as he seemed to begin to grow bored with his toying. He squeezed at Henry's hips, raising an eyebrow at him. "Come now, I know you can do better than that. Tell me what it is you want, Henry." 

Henry shuddered slightly, knowing that if he didn't give Adam what he wanted, there could be dire consequences. The man had few qualms about killing for sport, and Henry did not wish to find out his preferred method of torture first-hand. He shifted against the bed, swallowing thickly as he tried to force out words that would get him the satisfaction he needed. 

"T-touch me... Please," he managed, panting softly as he gave Adam a pleading look. For a moment, Adam's expression clouded, and Henry thought he caught a glimpse of softness, before that infernal, unreadable smirk was back. 

" _Very_ good," he purred, easily shifting to palm Henry through his trousers again. The contact made Henry shudder and gasp, grinding into the much-needed friction. He _wanted_ Adam, despite all his misgivings about the corrupt immortal. This was... good, and he hated to admit it. In the back of his mind, he comforted himself with the fact that this was out of his control, that he had no choice in his desires at the moment. The aphrodisiac was proving to be more than effective, and Henry had reached a point where his distaste for the other man was a distant memory, long forgotten in favor of indulging in the pleasure burning along his skin.

It wasn't long before Henry was panting harshly, grinding his hips up into Adam's hand as he bit back soft noises of pleasure. But, as before, Adam was not one to give things easily, and his hand withdrew, leaving Henry groaning frustratedly. Before he could protest, Adam was tugging at the fastening of Henry's trousers, yanking down his zipper with impatience, and Henry held his breath in anticipation. However, instead of the return of pleasant pressure, Henry found himself being roughly rolled over, face shoved into the mattress as his hands were finally freed from their crushed position beneath him. He gasped for breath, turning his face to the side to gaze at Adam in confusion. "What–"

"Shh, shh. No questions now," Adam broke in, looking intent with a kind of hunger that sent shivers down Henry's spine. He could hear better than see from his position as Adam swiftly undid his own trousers as well, a barely audible groan coming from his direction. Henry gasped softly, pressing his cheek into the sheets and squirming slightly, waiting impatiently for some kind of contact. After a long moment, he whined aloud, desperate for Adam to touch him somehow. 

"Please," he tried again. "Adam... I... I need you." The forced confession was difficult to voice, but Henry's nerves were nearing their limit. His skin felt like it was buzzing, craving any sort of touch, and he had given up going about it in a dignified way quite a while ago. If Adam didn't touch him soon– 

His dizzy train of thought was interrupted as suddenly Adam leaned over him, pressing their bodies together and nosing against the side of his neck. "Perfect, Henry," he rasped, his voice much rougher all of a sudden. "That's _exactly_ what I wanted to hear." Cool hands slipped under Henry's torso to tug his dress shirt viciously out of his pants before slipping under the fabric, exploring his skin hungrily. Henry inhaled sharply, bucking back against Adam as a needy whine escaped his lips. He barely even registered as his trousers and undergarments were tugged down, thankful instead for the cool air on his heated skin. 

The hands on him disappeared for a moment, and he heard Adam's rustled movements behind him before suddenly a slick finger was pressing against him, and he let out a sharp gasp. Adam didn't seem to hesitate before nudging the digit in steadily, and Henry cried out at the sudden penetration, unable to keep still as he writhed against the shackles holding him bound. It had been years – nearly a hundred years – since he had done anything like this with another man, and the circumstances had been very different. But he could hardly care to think about that now, too distracted by the slow, burning pleasure slowly seeping through his bones as Adam began to work him open, easily making him come undone.

Moans spilled freely from Henry's lips as two fingers pressed inside him, searching and curling and driving him practically mad with how good it felt. In any other situation he would feel pathetic for how desperately he craved this, how undignified he was behaving, but his inhibitions were long gone as he gasped and shuddered under Adam's ministrations. It didn't take long before he was rutting his hips back to meet the thrust of Adam's fingers, each panted exhale ending in a whine for more. “Ah... _Adam_ ,” he gasped out as the other curling his fingers to hit a particularly pleasurable spot, Henry's hips jerking. 

He could hear Adam's breathy chuckle from above him, before more rustling of clothing, and his pulse skipped a beat with anticipation. “Are you ready for this, my dear?” Adam murmured as he leaned over him again, dusting a kiss on Henry's shoulder. Henry managed a low groan in response, urging his hips back towards Adam's in an effort to quicken their pace. His blood felt like it was burning in his veins, and he simply couldn't wait any longer. 

“ _Please_ , yes... F- _Fuck_ me already, Adam, I beg you...” The words at any other time would feel incredibly vulgar on his tongue, but the sound of Adam's sharp inhale from behind him was gratifying enough, and almost made Henry smirk with self-satisfaction. However, he was quickly distracted by the feeling of something much thicker than fingers pressing against him, breaching him gradually and drawing a muffled noise from his throat. 

Adam wasted no time in pressing in fully, and Henry choked out a low groan at the burning feeling, the stretch of _fullness_ that was surely going to drive him mad. He shivered with pleasure, panting harshly where his face was pressed into the sheets, head spinning. Adam was... _inside him_ , and the mere thought of that had Henry's pulse jumping. It had been _so long_ , and Henry's muscles twitched at the foreign sensation, shudders running along his spine and making him jerk as Adam let out a low, breathy moan. 

“Ah... I've waited a long time for this...” he murmured, voice rough, one hand resting in the middle of Henry's back as the other gripped his hip tight enough to leave bruises. Before Henry could respond, he was drawing his hips back with a terribly wonderful drag of heat, then thrusting in again sharply, driving Henry's face skidding across the sheets without his arms to support him. The pace Adam set had Henry gasping for air, unable to do anything except clench his fists and whimper pathetically as pleasure coursed through him.

Henry could feel Adam's heated breath against the back of his neck as he bent over him, changing the angle of his thrusts until they hit deep inside him, and gripping Henry's shoulder to tug him even closer. Henry arched back up against the other, moans spilling freely from his lips, though they were muffled against the sheets where his cheek was pressed. Suddenly Adam's fingers were curling in his hair and tugging his head up, a horribly familiar gesture for the immortal. “I want to hear you,” Adam rasped against his ear, punctuating his request with a sharp buck of his hips. A whimper bubbled past Henry's lips, and he gave in as Adam's thrust struck a surge of pleasure through him, dragging a pleading moan from his throat. 

The heat and burn and slight sting of pain were all overwhelming, and Henry was starting to feel raw and distant. He could hardly focus on anything but Adam and the drag and press inside him, the tugging at his hair, the panted breathing beside his ear. It was all so much, and Henry felt a warmth welling up in him and an electric buzz along his skin. Adam's thrusts were growing more erratic, and he could hear the unevenness of his breaths, the grip of his sharp fingers tightening. Henry was helpless; bound, pulled taut against Adam, completely dependent on him for satisfaction. 

As if Adam could read his thoughts, the hand on hip shifted to wrap around his cock, and Henry moaned at the blissful sensation. It only took a few strokes of Adam's deft fingers before Henry was spilling over his hand, crying out sharply as tremors ran through him, his entire body tensing with pleasure. His mind practically went blank, and he hardly registered the feeling as Adam pressed roughly against him, a heat welling up in him as he gasped for air. A sharp pain at his neck brought him a little closer to reality, and he hissed softly as he realized Adam had latched on with teeth as he came, biting down harshly on the delicate skin. At least Adam finally released the painful grip on his hair, his fingers gently massaging at Henry's scalp to soothe it from the tugging. Henry let his face bury back into the sheets, gasping harshly to try and catch his breath, feeling oddly lax as he slumped against the bed.

“Hah... That was amazing, Henry,” Adam breathed huskily, lips brushing along Henry's neck as he slowly pulled away. Henry could only turn his head to the side to gaze at Adam over his shoulder, letting out a soft noise in response. The heady sensation of relaxation wasn't fading as he would have expected, and his head felt heavy and muddled as he blinked hazily up at the other. He could only watch as Adam tucked himself away, before leaning over to unlock the shackles. Adam gave him a warm smile as he gently massaged Henry's wrists, kissing his knuckles lightly. “Now, I don't mean to leave you so quickly, but I'm afraid I must be gone before dear Abraham returns.” Adam leaned down, pressing a deep kiss to Henry's lips as he stared numbly, unable to reciprocate, even if he wanted to. Cool fingers grazed Henry's neck before Adam gave him one last almost doting look, moving out of Henry's line of sight. There was a rustling from the area of the dresser before the door clicked shut, and Henry sank into darkness as unconsciousness claimed him.

_________________________________________________________________________

“Henry, I'm home. You still up?”

Abe climbed the stairs to the apartment, cheerily tipsy from his evening spent with his war friends, and he hummed contently to himself as he made it up the last step, tugging off his coat to hang it up.

Henry glanced up from his book and cup of tea, offering Abe a slight smile. “Ah, welcome home, Abraham. I trust you had a good time?”

Abe chuckled as he shuffled across the room, coming to sit heavily in one of the armchairs. “Mmhmm, Marco and I had a great time catching up. How about you? Anything exciting happen with you tonight?” 

Henry let out a short laugh, lifting a hand to rub at his neck. “No, no, not particularly. I did accidentally leave the kettle on for a tad too long, but nothing out of the ordinary.”

Abe let out a snort of laughter as he levered himself out of his chair, patting Henry on the shoulder. “Gettin' senile in your old age, huh? Better be careful when I'm not around to take care of you.” He shot Henry a wink, before heading towards the direction of his bedroom. 

Henry let out a slow sigh, his smile disappearing as he turned the page in his novel. 

“...Hey Henry, when did you go to visit the Frenchman?” Abe poked his head out of the bedroom, holding up the antique pair of shackles. “...You know what? Never mind, I don't wanna know. I don't really try to understand what it is you and that Iona get up to. Good night!”

Henry snapped his book shut as soon as he was alone, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. _Damn it, Adam._

**Author's Note:**

> I left the ending sort of open, but in my interpretation Henry has mixed feelings, but he doesn't think of it as rape. Adam has done worse things in his opinion, and their relationship is so morally ambiguous and tenuous to begin with that this hardly worsens his opinion of Adam at all. But I wanted to tag it as such because there are certainly elements of non-consensual sex, and I just wanted to be safe.


End file.
